That's Who I Need
by xxrhythmxx
Summary: When the girls get into a huge fight with Karin, the girl who takes care of them while Professor Utonium and Ken are out of town. Will they realize their mistake, and will they be able to make it up to her?


**Dreamchaser25: Woot! I finally wrote a story. OMG It's been too friggin long**

**Kaoru: Yeah no kidding. Hey, why is my dresser messed with?**

**Boomer and Brick: We dunno! XD**

**Momoko: Wait, when did you all get here?**

**Karin: YOU GUYS BETTER GET BACK HERE!**

**Boomer and Brick: Crap! Butch, get out of Kaoru's closet and run! *flees***

**Dreamchaser25: o.O Wow. Err.. okay.. Miyako, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Miyako: Sure! ^^ Dreamchaser doesn't own PPGZ, but she does own the fanfic and Karin for life :)**

-Karin's POV-

"Kaoru! You need to stop playing games and eat before dinner gets cold" I gently holler to where they can hear me, since they were upstairs playing. I hear a tomboyish voice reply "I'll eat later! Quit nagging me all the time!". _Kaoru-chan.. I wonder why you cant see I just want to help.._

-Miyako's POV-

"Karin means well, Kaoru. She cares a lot about us." I told the black-haired tomboy next to me, who was beating Momoko in a racing game. She didn't seem to listen too well.

I heard Karin faintly asking to if I can take the trash out while Momoko washes the dishes. I can't believe she asked me to do an icky thing. "Do it yourself please!" I said in a bit of an un-ladylike voice.

-Momoko's POV-

"Ugh! I hate dishes! I always get stuck washing them! Karin, why do you always do this?" I demanded her.

She turned her soft brown eyes towards me and softly said "It helps you guys to learn responsibilities when you become adults"

-Nobody's POV-

Dishes crashed against the floor as the girls yelled at Karin.

"We aren't going to do what you tell us to do anymore! You always try to control us. You're better off out of our lives.", they told her as they stormed out of the house, leaving behind a hurt and broken girl.

Kaoru and the others wandered to the lake where they sat at the shore and sighed.

"Things would be easier if we had a mom.." Miyako whispered as she put her head on her knees.

Momoko and Kaoru hated to admit it, but their sister was right. Karin had always been there for the girls.

-Kaoru's POV-

I look up at the sky as I remember all the hurtful things I've said to Karin. I sigh a bit and start singing the song that came to mind.

_"It's hard to remember, summer or winter, when she hasn't been there for me"._

It was true. She was always there for us, even if it was summer break or Christmas vacation. There wasn't a time where she wasn't around.

_"A friend and companion, I can always depend on.. My mother.. that's who I need". _

Kaoru held back the tears as she knew that they needed Karin, the girl they need so badly as a mom. She was always there when the girls had trouble with things.

-Momoko's POV-

Tears stung my eyes as I looked at the moon reflecting on the lake.

"_I've taken for granted, seeds that she planted. She's always behind everything". _

Every day when we could come home, there would always be a hot meal on the table for us. I took advantage of that so many times. I felt so stupid that I yelled at her.

-Miyako's POV-

I realized what my sisters were saying was true. Karin was like a mother to us. We need her, she needs us. **_I'm so sorry, K-chan.. _**

_"A teacher, a seeker, a both arms outreacher. My mother, that's who I need". _She taught me so many things.. Sewing, Academics, Swimming.. But she also seeked comfort in us. She would carry us to bed, hug us tightly when we were scared, let us stay up late.. We needed her..

-Kaoru's POV-

_"Wish I could slow down the hands of time, keep things the way they are. And if she said so, I would give her the world. If I could, I would.."_

I wanted things to stay the same. Where she would always be our mom and guardian, and we would always be her three daughters that love her, even if she isnt our real parent.

_"My love and my laughter, from here ever after, is all that she says that she needs. A friend and companion I can always depend on. My mother, that's who I need.."._

_"My mother.. that's who I need..My mother.. that's who I need.. that's who I need..". Finally, they let all the tears go as all three of them sobbed._

_-_Karin's POV-

I can't blame the girls for yelling at me. I set three plates down, one with two slices of strawberry cheese cake, one with two slices of blueberry cobbler, and a plate with two slices of apple pie.

I smile slightly, remembering how the girls felt so much like my daughters, even though the Professor hired me temporarly. I would always be around for the girls, always.

I took the trash out and washed the dishes. I wasn't expecting three pairs of arms to suddenly wrap around me tightly.

I blink in surprise and I see the girls with tears in their eyes, crying roughly and saying they was sorry. I simply smiled and whispered "Welcome home, girls. Welcome home."

-Nobody's POV-

Little did they know, that three boys sat in the tree near their house, tears in their eyes as they whisper as soft as the wind,"So you guys finally noticed Karin needs you guys too, huh.."

One of them removed his cap and fixed his orange hair, then put his cap back on.

The other swept his blonde bangs out of his face, while the black haired kid turned his face to keep from crying.

"A mother. That's who they need, and she's right in front of them now".

**Please rate and review~**


End file.
